Patronus
by HermyGranger
Summary: Un patronus es puro. Es luz. Es como la insignia de cada uno de ellos. Esos que están afuera, peleando en una guerra silenciosa. Por la Orden del Feinx. Drabbles independientes.
1. Marlene McKinnon

**Hola! Primero que nada, Marlene McKinnon no me pertenece, es de J. K.**

**Segundo, es una historia cortísima, que quiero dedicarle a una amiga que siempre me ayuda con los fics y me dice su opinión, gracias a ella por tenerme taaaaanta paciencia. También se lo quería dedicar a Sweet Ashie (la podés encontrar acá, en fanfiction), porque gracias a sus historias me escribí éste fic, me inspiró, gracias a ella también :). **

**

* * *

**

**Marlene**

Manos agitándose. Agitándose en el aire, saludando entusiasmadas. No saben, no tienen idea.

_Benditos muggles_, dice el padre de Marlene cada vez que se cruza con uno.

Sonrisas. Carcajadas. Muggles que no sospechan que hay una guerra oculta. No ven amenaza. No tienen idea, una vez más.

Y es Marlene McKinnon, con la frente en alto, las ideas claras y esa facilidad asombrosa que tiene para defender lo que piensa. Ella es la primera en soltar un discurso de media hora que hable sobre luchar por algo, porque hay tantas cosas por las que luchar, dice ella, como los ideales. Porque no va a ser quien se quede sin hacer nada cuando puede hacer todo, o por lo menos algo.

Porque Marlene quiere ser distinta. Quiere desordenar _esa_ estructura, ese manto gris que se cierne sobre todos ellos. Quiere ir en sentido contrario y dejar de sentirse tan parecida a los demás. Quiere empezar a leer un libro desde el final solo porque sí. Porque Marlene tiene ese algo de rebelde, de subversiva. Ese todo, en realidad.

Y quiere pertenecer a la Orden. Porque pertenece a ella incluso antes de firmar algún papel, antes de sumar su nombre a la lista, antes, incluso que eso.

Y porque Marlene siente ese fervor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Ese que siente cuando dice lo que piensa, cuando lucha por algo. El mismo que siente cuando se enfrenta a los mortífagos y agarra su varita muy fuerte, como si temiera que pudiera escapársele de la mano. Marlene es toda así. Está hecha de impulsos más que de reflexiones. Casi igual que Sirius Black.

Y eso le gusta.

Porque al fin sabe que es ella, la que está luchando es ella. Y se siente bien. Aunque haya una guerra, y eso siempre es despreciable. Porque sabe _cómo_ es ella. Y porque finalmente sabe lo que es capaz de hacer.

Y la pueden tomar de orgullosa, de loca o subversiva. Y lo es. No lo puede evitar.

* * *

**Probablemente saben tan bien cómo yo lo maravillosos que son los reviews!**

**Ya se los avisé, es cortísimo. Ultimamente no puedo escribir algo más largo :)**

**Saludos!**


	2. Lily y James

**Buenas! Acá estoy con otro drabble, esta vez de Lily y James. Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son totalmente de J. K. Rowling, la trama es mía.**

******

* * *

**

James, sentado, tomando su café lentamente, como si el mundo se resumiera solo en eso. En tomar café.

Lily, en cambio, no estaba tan relajada. Porque ella quería hacer las cosas bien, planear hasta el último detalle.

Y aunque de pronto ambos estén sentados en la mesa, cada uno mirando un punto fijo en ese panorama de ideas revueltas en su cabeza. Y que entonces nada importe, ni tomar café, ni planear minuciosamente cada pequeña cosa de aquella misión que ya es una más.

Y que entonces Lily se aferre a la idea de que hay que ser optimistas, que por lo menos esta vez tienen la oportunidad de planear algo y así la muerte no los agarre por sorpresa.

Porque James sonríe de improviso, con una de esas sonrisas que hace que Lily se olvide un poco de todo, agarra su varita con convicción y le diga que "_vamos Lily, que esta guerra es nuestra"_, y entonces Lily tuerza vagamente la comisura de los labios para componer una sonrisa triste y responda _"James, vamos a perder. Y lo sabes"._ Y que él la corrija con un _"yo nunca dije que ganaríamos, pelirroja. Dije que esta guerra es nuestra."_

Y le tome la mano, entusiasmado. Y ambos salgan a la devoradora oscuridad de la noche y que solo exista el hoy y el ahora. Que cumplan los pasos que Lily se ha encargado de pasar a un papel, automáticamente, sin pensar. Y que James desee, como sin querer, que por lo menos se cruce con algún mortífago porque tiene ganas de pelear con alguien.

Porque trabajar para la Orden hace que los dos se sientan alguien. Ese alguien que está ahí, luchando. Resistiendo. Y si tienen que estar en el Ministerio a las doce de la noche, en medio de ese invierno que congela, esperando ver algún intruso clandestino que no debería estar ahí; ellos lo hacen. Aunque la tranquilidad se convierta bruscamente en un campo de batalla y ellos dos estén en el medio, no importa, ellos lo hacen.

Y es ahí, en esa tensa espera que parece que dura años cuando Lily no puede aguantar más. Porque hace días que le está rondando la misma idea por la cabeza y sabe que no se la va a sacar por mucho que lo intente, porque ¿Y si muere? ¿Y si mueren ambos? Sabe que todos lo piensan, hasta Alice que es, de lejos, mucho más optimista que la mayoría. Entonces agarra a James de la corbata y lo tira hacia ella. Y lo besa. Porque quiere aferrarse a algo real, a lo único real que parece que hay justo en ese momento. Porque quiere estar preparada y James es el incentivo que necesita. Y además porque lo ama, claro está.

Y James piensa, mientras pasa un brazo por la cintura de Lily, que parece mentira que minutos atrás haya estado tomando café, cuando cambiar el mundo es mucho más emocionante.

* * *

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Y si es así... reviews!**

**Saludos :)**

******Lily y James**


	3. Remus Lupin

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza! Aca estoy, con una nueva viñeta de la que no estoy muy segura, la verdad. Hay algo que no me cierra... En fin, no se.**

**De más está aclarar que no soy J.K. Rowling y tampoco inventé a Remus Lupin :)**

* * *

**Remus Lupin**

Y de pronto la está besando. Ella tiene gusto a alcohol, y él también. Y en la mal iluminada taberna de un Londres casi igual de oscuro –o más- no sobresalen para nada.

Entonces ella pasa una mano por su cabello castaño y no puede creer lo que está haciendo. Él, con ese aire nostálgico y varonil parece que no es consciente de que no pasa desapercibido, porque tendría que haber ido más desarreglado, menos atractivo, menos Remus, no mirar a nadie y limitarse a emborracharse tanto que no recuerde quién es, o donde está, o que hay una guerra.

Y sin embargo no pudo. Y Remus se siente culpable, porque él nunca fue (ni quiso ser) como Sirius y su manía de andar besando desconocidas por ahí y porque sabe que después se va a arrepentir de lo que está haciendo. Pero cierra los ojos y sigue besándola, deja la mente en blanco y no siente. No siente nada.

Pasa un rato y es ahí cuando Remus decide tener un poco más de humanidad de la que ya tiene y terminar con todo eso. No puede, al final, desconectarse de sus emociones y mucho menos herir a alguien más. La separa con suavidad y la mira, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Amy, Anne?

…

Y cuando sale del bar, esa Londres oscura y helada reaparece. No puede decirse que está orgulloso de sí mismo, porque no lo está, pero tampoco tiene esa nostalgia carcomiéndolo por dentro. Esa que sabe que está ahí, escondida, dormida.

Camina por las angostas calles con el frío invadiendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Siente el viento, observa a la gente pasar, disfruta de la sensación que provoca el aire alborotando su cabello. Y piensa que lo importante no es estar vivo limitándose a existir, sino como manteniendo esa magia que no es la común, es esa que también tienen los muggles, de lo que está hecho el mundo. La que está en la amistad, en el amor, en los valores.

De pronto siente unas ganas enormes de estar con los Merodeadores, esos que con toda seguridad deben estar buscándolo por todos lados. Casi visualiza como después van a intentar matarlo entre todos por haberles hecho pasar ese susto y a él no le va a importar. Porque va a estar con ellos. Con sus amigos de siempre, sus hermanos del alma. Y cuando está con ellos, Remus **es** y **está**.

* * *

**Ya lo saben, y lo vuelvo a repetir sólo por las dudas: REVIEWS! Así me ayudan a inspirarme y a mejorar,sobre todo ;)  
Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta acá, de verdad.**

**Saludos!**


	4. Sirius Black

**Esto es rarísimo, lo se. Y tampoco es que esté muy convencida, pero bueno, espero que les guste!**

**Nada de esto es mío. La trama si.**

* * *

- I'm free to be whatever I -

**Sirius Black**

Hay algo de lo que está hecha su esencia que es difícil de explicar, pero que tiene que ver con la oscuridad, con la tristeza. Sirius siempre pensó –está seguro, en realidad- que tiene mucho que ver con su familia, esa de sangre, la que le no importa mucho. Pero al final no lo lamenta, porque **ese** algo indefinible atrae, y lo sabe.

Porque al final lo que es, es. Y Sirius es Sirius por su esencia, por muy oscura que sea.

…

Hay muy pocos momentos en los que Canuto sonrió con los ojos, con inocencia. Él no conoce mucho de eso, la verdad. Porque Sirius está hecho de sonrisas, si, pero sonrisas amargas, sarcásticas, burlonas.

Es así y no va a cambiar aunque quiera. Y no quiere.

Porque Sirius, al final, es negro, oscuro. Y no le interesa, porque a él nunca le importó mucho nada. Nada que no sea su _otra_ familia, la de verdad, la que da un poco (mucho) de brillo a _su_ oscuridad.

Y hay veces que, en el cuartel de la Orden, tomando café o revisando algunos planos; se vuelve difícil para sus amigos estar con él, solo algunas veces, después todo acaba y es como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque están en guerra y Sirius sabe que van a perder (así como una verdad universal, de esas que no existen pero que están o que se imponen un poco), y lo dice, todo el tiempo, convenciéndose (como si no lo estuviera), o esperando que alguien le diga justo lo contrario. Pensando en Regulus y en toda la mierda que lo debe estar rodeado. Y entonces es difícil tener esperanza con un Sirius pesimista y amargado.

Porque en el ser **Sirius** a Sirius se le va la vida. Porque Sirius a veces es demasiado Black, pero no en lo malvado, si no en lo orgulloso, y (solo a veces) no deja ser a los demás, a esos que son más débiles o menos como él.

Porque ve cómo la sangre se derrama y no hay vuelta atrás. Y eso no tiene sentido, piensa. Y son tan pocos. Y no van a ganar. No van a ganar, dice. Como convenciéndose.

Y escucha música fuerte, esa sin sentido, deja que le invada la cabeza por un rato y entonces no tiene que pensar. Y Lily cree que es mejor así, porque si no se emborracharía y entonces sí se les viene la negrura encima, esa que se contagia y se pega a todo.

* * *

**R e v i e w s !**


End file.
